


Mean Boys

by BlackFeather45



Series: Stefano Valentini One-Shots [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boys, Blue suit, F/M, He fine, Old School, Red gloves, STEM, Sebastian is just mentioned, Stefano is a piece of shit, but I still like him, mean boys, no interactions, so is obscura, this is bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: When a boy is mean to you, that means that he likes you.That's what you have been thought when you were small. It had stayed with you over the whole time.So it was to be expected that you would fall for him.





	Mean Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't have a beta reader you can comment any mistakes that you notice and are bothering you

_When a boy is mean to you, that means that he likes you._ That's what you have been thought when you were small. It had stayed with you over the whole time. You have dated those typical assholes in school and it hadn't changed as you got older, since no one told you otherwise. So it was to be expected that you would fall for him.

You were sneaking around the mansion after loosing sebastian after some time. You didn't even remembered how you have lost him. He had suddenly disappeared. Now you were trying not to be seen by that three legged camara monster. You didn't knew what its intentions were or how it got here, but you were for sure scared as fuck.

After some time you've noticed that you haven't seen the thing for quiet some time and had been alone for a while now. You would have been happy about the fact, if there wasn't that weird feeling in your stomach, telling you that something was wrong. And your stomach was never wrong. So you went on sneaking around the mansion, picking up some ammo here and there, until you reached a room where a guy was levitating. He looked like one of the search team, but you couldn't remember his name. There was also some blood. That was the weird part. It was like a real life gif. The man was levitating and the blood was flying out of a wound. Like he had just been attacked.

_Right this second._

You slowly pulled out your gun of the holster and moved around your flashlight, even up on the ceiling. There was a hole in it and you could look down from the upper floor, like of a balcony. That's when you saw the man. The guy in the blue suit. You couldn't make out much more details as he suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"The hell?" You whispered and took a few steps back, out of reflex and walked into someone.

You felt hands on your arms that held you in place, not letting you turn around. It made you hiss and dropped the flashlight, but not the gun.

"Are you also after The Core?" The man who you saw beforein the blue suit, whispered in your ear.

He had a deep voice and a rich italian accent. If you haven't seen so many terrible things lately and if this would be a whole other scenario, this voice would have you melting. But now you were scared as hell that you would end up like the gif guy in front of you. "No... I'm just searching my partner" You managed to say.

This answer didn't seem to satisfy the italian man. He grabbed your wrists with one hand, covered with a leather glove, and the other one was pointing a dagger to your throat. That's not how you wanted to die.

"Maybe I will leave him another art piece" you could hear the guy murmur and it made you flinch as the dagger dragged slowly over your skin.

You could feel your blood slowly spill out of the fresh wound and run down your throat, but it didn't seem to be much blood. "Please stop" you whispered out and he actually did and let go of you.

He suddenly appeared in front of you and you were blinded with the flash of a camera. "What?" You gasped and covered your face from the bright light.

"You are really a piece of art" you could hear him say and lowered your arms.

He was examining the photo he just took and looked up at you. He eyed you, smirking, before suddenly disappearing once again. You leaned back against the hard wall and touched your neck as you watched the levitating guy. Your breathing was heavy and your eyes slowly filled with tears, but they never spilled. After you had calmed down slowly, you wrapped up your neck, after ripping off a part of your sleeve and went on. Now there were two man you were thinking about and you didn't like it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kudos!!!


End file.
